


Treat

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anniversary, Community: prowlxjazz, Fluff, M/M, implied interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their anniversary and Prowl and Jazz have plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

They had made a point to do something special for them every year for Prowl and Jazz’s bonding anniversary after Sunstreaker took the effort to figure out when it would be in Earth terms. Because of the difference in year-length between the two planets, the day didn’t fall on the same Earth date every year, but it was easy enough to figure the difference. The day became something of a floating holiday around the _Ark_ , something for everyone to take part in and celebrate--and it generally resulted in the couple being showered with small gifts.

They enjoyed the parties and the gifts, but the best part of the day--by far--was the fact that they were both guaranteed to be off the duty roster for it. It was something that had grown rarer over the course of the war, and they had quickly learned to treasure it.

Jazz snuggled into his mate’s side with a contented sigh. Prowl had started out their day beautifully, bringing him online with a sweet lovemaking session. Once the saboteur was thoroughly satiated, the tactician had moved on to “breakfast” in bed, feeding his mate carefully crafted energon goodies and some of the richest energon he could ever remember having.

“You’re spoiling me, love,” Jazz told him with a grin. “Keep it up and I might rust here in the berth.”

“I have no intentions of letting you rust,” Prowl replied, smiling softly. “But spoiling you was most certainly on my agenda.”

The saboteur sighed contentedly. “I could get used to it, but it would ruin the plans I have for you.”

“And what would those be?”

“I’ll show you, when we’re good and done with snuggle time.”

Jazz’s grin grew into a true smile as Prowl’s contented laughter rang through the room.  



End file.
